Dreaming of You
by A Swing Set in December
Summary: Take a seemingly young university student ignorant of her heritage and a young prince searching for his mate, and you get one epic romance that all started with a dream. TP pairing.
1. Prologue: It all started with a dream…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or any of the subsequent OAVs and all 42 of the manga. Akira Toriyama takes all the credit in that department. Also, Shueisha publishing consequently Weekly Shonen Jump and Toei Animation. And we can't forget VIZ Media.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've re-edited the story and am working on the plot again and now have an even cooler penname, yay! Please read and review.

* * *

**Dreaming of You**

* * *

_What's up with my heart when it skips a beat (skips a beat)  
Can't feel no pavement right under my feet (under my feet)_

Up in my lonely room  
When I'm dreaming of you (wah oooo)  
Oh what can I do  
I still need you, but  
I don't want you now

When I'm down and my hands are tied (hands are tied)  
I cannot reach a pen for me to draw the line (draw the line)  
From this pain I just can't disguise  
Its gonna hurt but I'll have to say goodbye

Up in my lonely room  
When I'm dreaming of you (wah oooo)  
Oh what can I do  
I still need you, but  
I don't want you now

Oh yeah

Ohhh Ohhhhh

Up in my lonely room  
When I'm dreaming of you (wah oooo)  
Oh what can I do  
I still need you, but  
I don't want you now

_- Dreaming of You, The Coral _

* * *

**Prologue: It all started with a dream…**

* * *

All around her was darkness, she blinked twice but she couldn't make out anything. Although she rarely had dreams that consisted of a void in space, she'd like to think she had some kind of imagination, the darkness disturbed her. Straining her eyes, she called out.

"Hello?"

Her voice seemed to echo and for a moment there was stillness.

"I've been waiting for you."

The voice was like honeyed silk with a roughened edge to it, clearly male. And she knew that she would have been happy hearing it for the rest of her life which was a disturbing thought. It irked her. She was also surprised that all that GRE prep was doing wonders to her subconscious vocabulary.

"Huh?"

She knew she was making a weird face and was actually happy for the lack of light.

"Well, we're destined to be."

It was said with such conviction that she snorted which broke whatever spell his voice had cast on her.

"You're joking right?"

"No."

The answer was stoic and made her face crinkle again.

"Not even a little?"

"'Fraid not."

Her dream was becoming perplexing.

"But you're in my head."

Clearly liked paradoxes.

"And your point is?"

He really wasn't getting the point.

"You're in my head."

"Is that the problem?"

His question seemed so blasé that it made her cynical.

"Yeah, it does. If you're even a guy, which is doubtful, it isn't probable that we're destined to be together."

There was a pause. The darkness seemed to become darker.

"You're very pessimistic."

She snorted.

"You think that I don't know that?"

"I suppose you do..."

Cutting him off, she decided a good rant was in order, it was her dream anyway.

"Anyway, I think you're wasting my time."

"Why?"

"'Cause this conversation has no point."

"Yes it does."

He really liked the sound of his own voice. It grated her since she was usually the one who won arguments.

"No it doesn't. You're just annoying me and you're not real. I can't even see you. Besides, I'm dreaming. I'm pretty pathetic to be dreaming about this."

Well, insulting herself wasn't a very good argument but it was better than nothing.

"I am real and if you want to see me you can see me. Just turn on the lights."

"What?"

"The lights. There's a lamp behind you."

How the hell did he see a lamp?

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome."

Polite to boot, it made her want to find the lamp and throw it at him. Fumbling around, her hand hit something solid. Groping it, she found a switch and suddenly there was a lot of light. It made her eyes burn. She was standing next to an old lamppost which made her rethink watching the Chronicles of Narnia too many times and how a lamppost would even have a light switch. Getting past the squinting, she saw a very tall figure. He was at least six inches taller than her which was saying something because she had it on good authority that she was tall, 5'10 was tall, right?

"So I can see you and you can see me. Big deal."

Well, his face was still a little blurry, her eyes still stung. He clearly worked out. And had purple hair? Nah, that can't be right…

"It is a big deal. You're even prettier than I was told."

She blushed and looked down. The last person to say that to her was her grandfather. But she got a creepy vibe, one that made her spidey-sense go off. Well, not really a spidey-sense cause that would be weird…

"Thanks, I guess. But what do you mean you've been told?"

Clearly a stalker. Spidey-sense was never wrong. Too bad, he looked blurry cute.

"Uh."

She was getting irritated. Stalker-boy clearly had issues.

"You're not answering me."

"Sorry but it's a bonding thing."

Huh? Did that sound creepier than it was supposed to?

"What?!"

"Bonding. I think its called love on your planet."

Since when did bonding equal love. Unless it was her uncle and his Xbox360, now that was disturbing.

"Planet? What are you talking about, you're from Pluto?"

She knew her Magic School bus, you couldn't live on Pluto and it was always a planet…in her heart.

"Farther than that."

So one of those lame asteroids? Clearly her subconscious was trying to make her dream interesting as well as educational. That was the last time she was watching a NOVA marathon on PBS with her dad.

"This is my subconscious playing a joke on me. When I wake up I'll never eat maple cookies at one thirty in the morning."

"Maple cookies?"

He didn't know what maple cookies were? Maybe he was an alien…

"Food."

"Oh."

Or slow.

"Don't oh me. Why are you bonded to me? I never met you till now."

"It's complicated."

"How so?"

"I don't really know all the answers either. But I know you and I share something."

So he was slow.

"The same room? Or dream? Take your pick."

"Why are you being difficult?"

"Because this is not real. And if I do believe you, what difference would it make? It's not like you're real. This is a dream. I'll wake up and you won't be there and I'll just be depressed."

"No you won't. I'll be there."

"Yeah right."

"I will. But you know space travel."

Space travel? Well that was the last time she let her physics lab partner sign her up for a Capsule Corp. tour.

"You are joking."

"I'm not."

Clearly he was deranged, her mother always said to be polite, even in adversity.

"It's okay. I mean…well…you're kind of cute and well…I guess I should be nice since this is a dream…"

Could she get more pathetic? She was complimenting her imagination.

"But it's not."

This was getting boring.

"Whatever. Besides, I think I'm waking up."

Crap, she didn't study last night…

"No! Don't leave!"

Still should be polite…

"Sorry, I didn't even introduce myself…I'm…"

"NO!"

* * *

The sound of an ever-annoying alarm clock boomed into Son Pan's ear.

"Every morning it's like this," she mumbled trying to remember her dream as she crawled towards the bathroom. 'I guess I should be thankful that I don't suffer from any kind of insomnia.' Brushing her teeth, she vainly tried to remember her dream. "It was dark…..then there was a lamp……post?" she mumbled as she briskly picked up her schoolbooks for school. "Damn! I can't remember!"

Shaking her head, she locked her apartment. Blaming her shoddy memory on the many years of television, she left to catch her bus to Black Star University.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Read & Review…come on, push the button:D 


	2. Chapter 1: Premonitions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or any of the subsequent OAVs and all 42 of the manga. Akira Toriyama takes all the credit in that department. Also, Shueisha publishing consequently Weekly Shonen Jump and Toei Animation. And we can't forget VIZ Media.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So many reviews! I feel so loved! What I don't get is that this story has gotten over 100 hits and only 8 reviews…that kinds of math doesn't make sense! So please review!

* * *

**Chapter one: Premonitions**

**a.k.a** **That Weird Feeling**

* * *

Dropping her books on the floor as she entered her apartment, Pan sighed. School was easy enough but the fact that she had to succeed with flying colours was insane. Sometimes she wondered why her father and grandmother were so obsessed.

Putting a TV dinner in the microwave and jamming it shut with a spatula, she went into her living room and turned up the music. Making herself relax, she began punching the living crap out of her punching bag. 'I gotta thank Uncle for buying this for me.' Only stopping to eat, she studied long into the night unsure of what awaited her in her dreams. Vainly she tried to remember the dream from last night.

* * *

"Gee…Pan you don't look so good, getting enough sleep at night or is there a boyfriend you've been hiding from me?" asked Marron the next day finding Pan half standing by the bus stop.

"What?!" yelped Pan, jumping out of her semi-comatose state.

"So it is a guy!" laughed Marron already devising ways to embarrass the poor university student with bloodshot eyes that stood before her.

Blinking rapidly and questioning herself on why she ever befriended such a sadistic girl, Pan tried to formulate an answer.

"No, I didn't sleep last night…the whole night I walked up and down the fire escape until dawn."

"What?!" cried Marron looking at her best friend in a new and eerie light.

"I couldn't fall asleep," replied Pan. 'Or wouldn't,' countered her sub-conscience. "Shut up."

"You don't have to be crabby," scoffed Marron.

"No not you, me, I mean the other me, no that doesn't sound right, never mind…" sighed Pan in defeat.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about lack of sleep," said Marron. "Let's get you some coffee."

* * *

Later at Starbucks and after a few black cups of coffee…

"So you are plagued by insomnia because you're afraid to dream?! It was one night and you already said it wasn't a nightmare, you really do over complicate things," sighed Marron after her fifth cup of coffee.

"There is no use explaining it. It felt weird and I can't remember. Argh…" shot Pan furiously, the caffeine doing wonders for her system. **CRACK!** "Oops."

"Really, I can't take you anywhere, another broken table and mug. I should stop going to coffee shops or outside for that matter," mumbled Marron waiting for someone to also notice the dent in the floor.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength," sighed Pan, shifting in her seat.

"Come on, class will start soon away, maybe we can leave without drawing a crowd," said Marron getting up.

"Hold it!" cried the barista.

"Damn it…"

* * *

In the outskirts of Earth's solar system…

"You sure she's here?" asked Uub for the fifty-third time or was it the ninety-second? The Saiyan at the control panel sighed. It was suppose to be just him. Not him, his sister and a couple of Royal Elite Guards. Being the prince of a planet was never easy.

"Come on, big brother why aren't you answering Uub? Huh?! Come on, why not? He hasn't asked that often," declared Bura, crowned princess of Vegeta-sei. The question wouldn't have been annoying except that she also had been doing that for the whole trip. What did he do to ever deserve such torture.

"Yes," the poor travel worn Saiyan said as he banged his head on the control panel, denting it.

"Bah! You're no fun!" huffed Bura turning her attention to one of the guards, Uub in particular.

'Soon my mate we will be together…soon…'

* * *

"Gah!" THUD "Ouff!"

"Funny how you're a martial artist and yet you fall down. My aren't we kultzy today?" said Marron grinning down on her best friend and prime target for tormenting.

"I wasn't being klutzy! Didn't you feel that shiver? It's like someone is watching us…" grumbled Pan from the ground.

"And stop insulting me! Sarcasm isn't funny today or any day for that matter…"

"Geez… what's under your skin? And no, I will forever bug you. Besides, if you got a chill maybe something's gonna happen or someone's thinking of you. Wait, that's sneezing or is that when you talk about someone. I never got that reference," said Marron thinking more to herself that to Pan who was now gathering birds.

'I hope not…the weird dream…a person I'm sure…but maybe something else it feels special but to weird…like my soul is out there for all to see…I should talk to Uncle…but what a dream…' thought Pan as she became a permanent fixture in the park.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Read & review! I'll wait for 10 reviews before posting the next chapter. Should give me enough time to edit it and do my lab report. :D

* * *

Many thanks to the reviewers so far…anyone interested in being my beta for the story? The position is up for grabs.

* * *

_**supersaiyanx**_ – Thanks for the support, see I updated!

_**sonpan**_ – Another reviewer! I love getting reviews.

_**DarkAngel246 **_– I am glad you liked the first chapter, I edited it like crazy before posting it again.

_**WhiteRaven88**_ – I updated! As for what happens…you'll have to keep reading.

_**C0SM0S**_ – Thanks so much! I too loved the spidey-senses…ah…Spider-man…in what context don't you make sense:D

_**Pansan**_ – I am so glad you liked the prologue! So much re-editing went into it.

_**Nikki-4**_ – Thanks!

_**JeMS7**_ – I hope I still have your attention:)

And gosh, already on favourites and author-alerts lists, my work here is done.

* * *

_Does anyone know Paris or Marron's last names? I can't seem to find them anywhere…_

* * *


End file.
